pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MovieReviews98/Top 20 Best Phineas and Ferb Characters
Before I begin, let me just say something: This is MY opinion, and my opinion may differ from yours, so don't get to mad, OK? Anyways, yeah, I'll be judging this on several different categories, including personality, humor, likability, etc. Also, just because the character is in most of the episodes does NOT mean they'll be high on the list. Oh, and only canon characters. I may do a fanon one soon, but for now, I'll just stick to this. So, let's begin! :D The List 20. Linda Flynn-Fletcher Let's start this list with some controversy, shall we? Linda is actually a character that shows up a lot in the show, and is a main part in the whole "Busting" sub-plot, but really, I find her the least interesting of the Flynn-Fletcher family. Sure, she has likability, and even backstory, with the whole "Lindana" thing, but she has no real memorable quality to her. She's enjoyable to watch, and her voice actress does a good job, but as an important character, she doesn't fit the bill. Still, she's pretty decent. 19. The "Other" Fireside Girls The reason I put all these characters in one spot is because none of them really accomplish much individually. Even still, these characters does have a certain charm to them, and each of them has their own character trait, which I find pretty cool. Unfortunatly though, they're first full episode featuring these characters wasn't all that good. Still, as minor characters, I enjoy them. Good characters, just not perfect. 18. Charlene Doofenshmirtz This character would be much higher on this list if she had more screen time. It's basically like if they took Linda, gave her a more compelling personality, a different look, and a different backstory. Unfortunatly though, we don't learn all that much about this character from the very few episodes she's given. She's awesome, but she was not shown as much as we wanted her to be. 17. Irving I admit it, when this character was first shown, I hated him. He was annoying and creepy, and also taking up most of the humor of an otherwise good episode. But, now that I think about, he's a great concept! An actual fanboy..... On the show! His later episodes make him out to be a little more likable and giving us more info about him, while still keeping his creepy self all intact. Still, he CAN be annoying a lot, and he's not shown as much anymore, but still, he's better than I had expected. 16. Suzy Johnson OK, is it weird I put this character on the list? Because most people hate her for being a psycho. But really, that's why I PUT her on this list. Her character is actually complex, hanging out with Candace like buddies, but as soon as Jeremy steps in the picture, she goes out of her way to ruin her life. It's a good concept, and executed VERY well. The reason for her being low is, again, she never has enough screen time for us to fully understand or enjoy the character. Still, she's a great character, and even has some humor to go with her. 15. Buford van Stomm Buford is a character where everything about him is done pretty well, but not amazingly executed. He's a pretty funny guy, he can be likable when he tries to be nice, even his main victim in his bullying antics he has a slight "Friendship" with. He's not really an outstanding character, not even a great character, but for he does apply a laugh whenever he's on screen, which is A LOT. 14. Balijeet A likable character, of course, and he has a good amount of screen time, but, again, nothing about him really stands out, making him slightly forgetable. Even still, the pairing of him and Buford always bring a chuckle out of me. Again, not even close to perfect, but hey, he's good, and I don't think we should expect to much out of him, at least not yet anyway. 13. Jeremy Johnson Jeremy..... Like a few more characters on this list, he would be much higher on the list if not for one or two major flaws. Jeremy is likable, funny, and the pairing of him and Candace is actually not that bad. It's to bad he lacks simple things like emotion and development. I mean, really, he felt embarrased... Twice, I believe, he felt sad.... Three times, maybe? Also, we don't know much about his family (Aside from #16), hobbies, etc. He's a great character, but he could be better. 12. Lawrence Fletcher This character isn'textremely flawed, but he isn't perfect either. He's human, we can tell, but he's funny, cool, smart, etc. We know a good amount about him, and his personality is explained from one episode to the next. Still, he can be a little boring a times, and not entirely memorable. Still, you can't help but like this guy. 11. Carl the Intern Carl is hilarious and likable. He has a good personality, good lines, he's just an awesome character. I'm just suprised he isn't shown as much as most of the other characters, as he's just as cool. That's my only gripe, he NEEDS to have more screen time! 10. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Vanessa is a great character, and a HUGE risk for Disney, for several reasons. Her personality is great, her humor is great, and her songs are supringly some of the best on the show, maybe because the writers wrote it especially for her or her voice actress is just awesome at singing, I don't know. I think she's better when she's more outgoing though, instead of the mopey goth she is half the time. But still, I just really like the character. 9. Norm OK, honestly, who DOESN'T like this guy? Sure, he's a robot, but he has some of the best lines, some of the best scenes, and even at times "Wants to be a real boy", which gives him emotion..... AND HE'S A ROBOT. This guy is awesome, and his lack of screen time bothers me, but I still love him. 8. Stacy Hirano ''' This girl is the opposite of cliched. She's funny, she's smart, she's VERY likable, she's not shown as much as you'd expect, but oh well. Also, her and Candace are extremely entertaining and funny together as friends. She is just awesome. '''7. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Some people call her overrated, but in my opinion, she averages out to a very likable character, shown in plenty of episodes and she lives up to her full potential. Also, her personality is shown throughout episodes, and her crush on Phineas is actually pretty entertaining in itself. So yeah, Isabella get's #7 spot. 6. Major Monogram Major Monogram is pretty much one of 3 main character in Plot B, and he definitely lives up to that honor, with great humor, likable personality, and he's even given a bit of back story in an earlier episode. He may have a minor flaw here and there, but other than that, he's awesome. Still, he never made our Top 5. But let's see who did: 5. Phineas Flynn I know, he's basically THE main character, at least, if you had to choose one character to be the main. He's entertaining, likable, but my only problem with him is for a character with so much screen time, he lacks character development. But out of all of these characters, he may the most likable of them all. That's why I got him at #5, he has a flaw here and there, but he's still awesome none-the-less. 4. Candace Flynn Basically, she has some of the most character development on the show, and her personality is obvious once you watched the show, but she's not the most likable character. She has her cool moments, but she mostly just seems irritating. Still, I really do feel she is a great character for her relatability to other teen girls and her entertainment factor, as well as the things mentioned above. 3. Perry the Platypus HE'S PERRY!!!! He's entertaining, likable, he even has a subtle personality! My minor flaw with him though is his lack of interesting or funny apearances in Plot A. Still, he's an awesome dude, and the best platypus I know of. '2. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz ' Heinz has no major flaws. He has THE best character development on the show, with Candace in second, he's also one of the funniest characters around, and if it wasn't for a character as likable as Perry, you'd be cheering for this guy each episode! The best villian Disney Channel had in a while. '1. Ferb Fletcher ' Ferb has NO flaws. He's hilarious, he's likable, and everything that we don't know about him is not a character flaw, it's supposed to be a mystery, which makes his character much more interesting. He doesn't talk much, but that didn't stop him from being, in my opinion, the best character in Phineas and Ferb. What do you think? Any picks you disagree with or REALLY agree with? Leave them in the comments! (P.S Be nice, this took an hour and a half to make. :P) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts